


Yes, your Highness...

by goodnessgraciousgreengollymissmolly



Series: Steam Dream Drabbles [1]
Category: (Original Work), Steam Dream
Genre: F/F, Mad Queen AU, oc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnessgraciousgreengollymissmolly/pseuds/goodnessgraciousgreengollymissmolly
Summary: The world had gone to complete shit when the people Gimla cared about had either died... or had been lost to her forever. It was supposed to be a quick meeting, but there wasn't anyone that could keep themselves out of her highness's line of sight.
Relationships: Past!River Lee-JacksonXAnne Cohen, Past/possible!Gimla McdunnerX Rose Hammons, River Lee-JacksonXGimla McDunner
Series: Steam Dream Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639801





	Yes, your Highness...

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on a book I'm writing with a friend of mine. Feel free to pass some feedback or constructive criticism my way and I'll gladly oblige. (NGL, first time writing smut in about 5~ years soooo..... sorry?)

This… this was wrong, this wasn’t supposed to be how the plan went. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, get in and get out to grab some food or money for the group… And maybe get some more information from their source about how to topple this whole regime down. 

Well, that had at least been the plan. Fuck!

Now Rose fell to her onto her knees, being shoved and practically ground into the navy blue carpet, glints of white marble rushing past her vision as she was forced by the guard to keep her face lowered, “To respect your queen as the high blood she is.”

Now if that wasn’t a laugh, then Rose didn’t know what was. As she felt the boot digging into the back of her skull, her mind was going a million miles a minute about how she could escape… Windows were too high and the doors behind her had at least ten guards behind them. Iron shackles digging into her wrists and ankles weren’t exactly helping with her thought process as she heard a click from somewhere in front of her, the noise echoing in the chamber around her.

“Release your boot from her, Reginald. Don’t get too excited about something you don’t know will happen… Hello Rose...”

As the blonde felt the boot move from her head, two strong hands pulled her to a kneeling position so she could look at her ruler, the queen of this land…. And her former friend and drummer.

“River Lee-Jackson,”

The guards tightened their grip on her shoulders, wanting to scare her into some kind of respectful mannerism or two, but it would take a lot more than that to break the blonde as she smirked up at the other woman, who shook her head, her smile was cold and cruel. She looked good if Rose had any opinion on the matter. She wore a deep purple dress with blue and silver lace trim, hair up in a complicated, tight bun with a few strands hanging from the side to frame her face, face clear of makeup or any signs or markings that would indicate her former “family”... Not that she had any blood or adopted family left.

A lot of changes can happen in twenty years.

“You know how long I’ve wanted to talk to you? How many times I’ve wanted an audience? Guess you haven’t gotten my letters.”

“Well, you haven’t exactly made it easy to reply to them, since you keep moving locations according to my former head guard.”

“Aw, you ended up firing Jeremy?” She asked a twinge of sarcasm in the former bassist’s tone as River’s face fell, cool and expressionless.

“Firing could be a word for it, especially if you consider how many arrows my guard had to clean off. Blood’s a lot harder to wash out of clothes than I expected.”

The words bounced around the halls before Rose put two and two together, eyes widening in shock, “You shot him down?” The words came out hoarse and raspy, almost as if she had an arrow lodged on her own throat at River brushed the words away dismissively, “It was a necessary end to a disappointing career. Just one more notch to add to the list.”

Rose felt something freeze within her chest. She had heard of the countless disappearances of people in the court after they had been rumored to have gained disfavor with the queen…

“Your tribe would be disgusted with you and your actions...” She hissed, head threatening to lower if it weren’t for the guard’s fingers pulling her hair to keep it up.

A minute passed, then another as River glanced at the outside window, showing the clouds brewing a storm. Rose’s heart hammered in her chest as River sat on the throne, tapping her fingers impatiently before speaking again, “My tribe was slaughtered by the enemies army before the war ended, and my parents did nothing.” Her fingers went still, the air growing thicker with tension, “My parents were then killed on a mission to negotiate a peace treaty with another tribe, hoping to form an alliance… But on the way, they were attacked by a group going under the name of the Alliance… A name you placed yourself under, correct?” She turned to Rose, who’s face went ghostly white, eyes blazed in white-hot anger.

“It wasn’t our fault! There was a sp-”

River rose a hand, silencing the other woman before she spoke again,

“Ever since then I have kept this country in line with everything I have, which isn’t much now thanks to your organization… You couldn’t have stopped me from making my own decisions, Rose. Gimla could have if you hadn’t left her behind. You and your cowardice always got yourself into trouble-”

“What about Anne?”

River let out a sigh, a hand going over her face for a moment, “... you know how it would have gone with her. She-”

“She died for you! You fucking bi-!”

“Silence!” The hand that was on River’s face slammed onto the arm of the gilded throne, the impact echoing through the hall, the chains on Rose growing tauter as the guards yanked them to keep Rose from using this moment to try and escape. “She died because she was a fool!”

“Gimla...”

Rose cocked her head to the side with a laugh, “You, you’ve got to be kidding me right now. Do you think bringing her up again is going to change anything? She wouldn’t be caught dead serving you knowing everything you’ve done! She ser- Holy shit.”

Gimla walked out from behind the throne, wearing a gilded suit of shined silver armor printed with the royal crest, her family crest printed on the gauntlets, fiery hair tied tightly behind her and eyes looking at Rose, a mixture of surprise, disappointment and… something else that Rose couldn’t quite place veiled, she almost got to her feet to take a closer look, opening her mouth before two words interrupted the silence. Cold, casual… as if they had been many times said before:

“Kill her.”

Time seemed to stand still, everything froze in place as Gimla put a hand on the hilt of her blade as if pondering using it more as a walking stick than for its actual task. She took a few steps forward, looking at Rose, the blonde noticing that the knight had a tear streaking down her cheek. This wasn’t happening… Gimla was the person Rose had wanted to see, the ally from within that had been helping the blonde since day one! She wouldn’t just change like this! 

But Gimla rose her weapon an inch from the hilt before turning her head to the side, looking pleadingly at River. 

“Your highness, please,” Rose felt something inside her cry out in joy. YES! “Madam I can’t-”

“You dare defy a direct order from your queen?” River asked, the royal looking disinterestedly at this emotional turmoil before her.

“Your highness it’s not that I am, I just don’t see why I have to do this? These two-”

“Are incompetent in doing the task I am asking, and you have done it several times before.” River got to her feet, ”And because it is my order as your queen for you to do this, and if you cannot,” She started walking to Gimla and snatching her sword from its scabbard with a hiss, “Then I will.”  
Suddenly the blade rose high into the air as River pushed Gimla away, a scream escaping the knight’s lips as it came down, the blade crackling with a black and deep purple energy. Rose looked up defiantly as she saw the blade leave her field of vision behind her, another scream joining Gimla’s, whether it being from rage, pain, or something else… no one could tell as Rose’s head fell to the ground, blood spattering across the carpet and marble of the floor, a sudden peal of thunder coming from outside as the blade clattered to the floor, Gimla falling to her knees next to Rose’s body, too stunned to say anything as tears fell from her eyes.

“You may leave, Gimla… There is nothing else for you to do here. You as well Reginald, Torren. I shall call on you when I require you again. Thank you again for bringing this to my attention.”

Gimla felt a fire burning in her chest as she heard River walking away, shoe steps echoing in the silent hall. And almost moving of its own accord, Gimla did rise to her feet, armor creaking slightly and picking up her blade as the other two guards bowed and started leaving the room, stopping when they saw Gimla leap towards River, fury in every pore as her blade made its way to strike River in the back, right between the shoulder blades… 

But only before a shield of black and deep purple rose to block it. 

It sent Gimla crumbling to her knees and blade clattering to the floor, angry sobs racking her as the other two guards ran up to restrain their captain, about to ask if River was alright before she turned to face Gimla, a hand reaching out the wrap around the redhead’s throat. “I did what had to be done. I’m sorry you couldn’t see that, my knight… Take her downstairs. She is to be untouched and sentenced to hang by the next sunrise.”

Gimla’s mouth opened as she fought against the guards holding her, feeling an impact on the back of her head and feeling everything tunnel around her as River turned, the former guard’s vision now turning spotty before it faded into complete blackness…

Gimla woke up to the feeling of a shivering cold over her body, looking around and seeing River eye-level with her, meaning that Gimla must be hanging from the chains against the wall. She spotted River with a bucket dripping what looked to be water before the raven-haired woman set it to the side, Gimla catching a glimpse of her bare feet. She was wearing one of the nightgowns she usually wore, all-white with ribbons, loose and flowing just below her knees. She almost looked heavenly with her hair loose.

“I had a lot of faith in you.” She said, voice calm as she looked at Gimla a disappointed gaze in those blue-grey eyes that flickered in the light. 

She took a step forward, raising a hand and cupping the redhead’s cheek and whispering. “There had been many times I was going to ask you to marry me… All those nights in my chambers, the people you slew for me… I thought it showed that you would do anything for me, stay at my side and be with me.”

“River-”

“Your highness.” River hissed, Gimla flinching as River’s grip tightened slightly, making Gimla wince a bit, drawing in a sharp breath.

“Your highness… I would have if it was anyone else, surely you know that.” Her voice was hoarse after the screaming and disuse. “But this was Rose, our friend-”

“She wasn’t the same girl we knew, Gimla... ” Her other hand moved to Gimla’s hair and burying her fingers into the fiery locks, who noticed that she had been stripped of her armor and was now in a simple tunic and pants, hair loose as River tugged slightly, earning a small whimper from the smaller woman. “And neither are we the same all those years ago. Isn’t that right?”

Gimla tried to speak, tried to move before latched herself onto Gimla’s neck, sucking and biting mercilessly as Gimla squirmed under her, the face on her face moving to her hip.

This… this wasn’t right.

Something seemed to have sparked in River, something primal and angry at today’s event’s that made her almost borderline attack Gimla like this. On the many nights they had shared, she had always been gentle and giving equal part, all soft kisses and teasing fingers that loved to trace Gimla’s thighs when she knew that she was close and wanting those fingers buried to the knuckle inside the redhead’s wet heat. 

But that wasn’t the case when River tore down Gimla’s trousers, hand leaving her hair as the dark-haired woman trailed sloppy kisses down the former guards front, nails leaving angry red lines down her thighs as she pushed the legs aside, not even bothering to look at Gimla, who was squirming and going through a torrent of arousal, fear, anger, and grief as these events happened to her as River buried her tongue between Gimla’s folds, licking and sucking on her clit as two fingers slipped inside, feeling the gathering arousal from the redhead on her fingers, not stopping as she thrust hard and deep inside her former guard, the woman in question eye’s closed and trying to find a way to pull herself up, but to no avail, as River ate her out with reckless abandon and no sense of wasting that silver tongue of hers.

It didn’t seem to stop for hours on end, Gimla feeling herself growing tired having come several times over, panting hard and her screams and moans ignored by who else was even here. There had to be this time, they just didn’t show themselves. Either they were watching and enjoying, looking in pity, or trying to drown it out with their thoughts. And honestly, Gimla couldn’t blame them as River got to her feet, wiping her mouth, eyes red with a bit of purple tinging the iris.

The two women looked at each other, speechless and panting hard at what had just happened… before River turned to leave on shaking legs, Gimla noticing a faint glint of purple vanishing from sight between the queen’s legs. She turned her head, not exactly looking at Gimla as she said, “I am to shoot you tomorrow if you struggle on the rope. Keep that in mind.”

And with that, she left, disappearing in the night to leave Gimla with her pants down, tears streaking her tired face, covered in bite marks, claw marks, and bruises.

“Of course… mistress.”


End file.
